Inazuma Idol AU-Raimon Studio's beginnings!
by NeloQuill
Summary: Sorry, lame title, I know-but that's basically what this is:an Idol/Band AU for Inazuma Eleven. This will basically be about how they all got into playing their instruments(a better exploitation will be in the first chapter!)
1. Idol AU World Set-Up

OK so main set up:

All goalkeepers are DRUMMERS (Because drummers are the backbone of almost every song and VERY important).

Defenders are back be beat instruments (like pianos, flutes, violins, etc, because they are the in the back, but also VERY IMPORTANT TO THE SONG)

Mid-fielders use front beat instuments (like guitars and trumpets and keyboards), because they can be background like the defenders-but they have their role connecting the defenders and the forwards.

The forwards are all, of course, SINGERS! BECAUSE they're at the forefront of all the songs and always needed!

And there we go! Since 11-man bands arent, well, practical or possible, I feel like the Raimon Eleven, or any otther team for that natter, would be like a Studio rather than one singular band: that way, a few of them could play together at once, in 4s or 5s. BUT, the goalkeeper(that is to say, the drummer) would be needed in almost every song, because drums are, again, the backbone of a band!

Song battles between bands/studios go something like this: it goes in three rounds, and the two bands on stage generally try to disrupt eachother's tunes by playing their own! The first to get out of tune would usually be the singers, then the front-beat players, backbeat, and finally, the drummer! If one band can make the other entirely lose their tune, they win one round!

If its a bit difficult to understand, dont worry, I feel you! Just let me know, and I'll fix things around so its less confusing, or help explain it to you! :)


	2. Endou Mamorou, the Legendary Drummer!

A/N: Heyo! So you're still here? I guess the explaination DID make sense, then- cool! This chaoter is directly based off of the time when we see how Endou got into soccer, so its not as original as the other chapters are going to be-I found Endou's mum's name though! Yay me! Endou, do the disclaimer!

Endou: Hai! Inazuma Eleven and associated games, manga and anime belong to Level 5!

Great, thanks-

Endou: And not Luna!

Please dont rub it in-

Endou: She probably wouldnt have been able to write an ending where all of us come out alive, anyway-

*AHEM* On with the chapter!!

~Endou Mamorou, Legendary Drummer~

Endou Mamorou, now aged five, was helping his mother clean the house on New Year's Eve. Not that he minded. What five year old would mind doing what Oka-san called 'important grown-up work'?Hecertainly wouldn't!

Moving things to and from the house and the shed was clumsy work for a small child, however, and multiple mishaps were bound to occur. One of which included a small cylindrical item smiting the boy on the head-he staggered around for a bit, before putting down what he had and inspected this new toy.

"A drum?", he thought out loud- he recognised it from old pictures and picture-books around the house.

It was blue with yellow thunder bolts on it, with a loop of orange cloth all around the base.There was a pair of sticks and a notebook that had fallen with it. He picked up the notebook, and opened it to the first page.

At first, Mamorou only felt a tingle at the tips of his fingers-but the longer he looked at the page, it grew into a thunderous feeling, coursing through his body and mind. It was a very strange drawing, too: a bunch of drums in different sizes, and they were all arranged together in some strange way-but the strangest thing of all was thehands: positioned at the top of the page, holding what looked like the sticks that had come down with everything else. He began to hear something distantly…it was like a dozen pairs of footsteps, but not footsteps as Mamorou knew them-they all co-ordinated and synchronised…they made a pattern!

The boy cried out; it was like lights were flashing before his eyes! Like…like lightning bolts!

He had heard of seeing beauty in the world around him, but Endou Mamorou had experiencedhearingbeauty for the first time. For the first time, he diddnt just hear the drums' beat, but he couldfeelthe beating on his heart, of the footsteps of a butterfly, of the breathing of nature.

Looking at the picture, then back at the drum and sticks, Mamorou quickly put the notebook down, and used his new found energy. He experimentally tapped the drum once.

DUNN.

What was that sound?! It sounded like some big monster, ready to creep up on him! The boy looked around fearfully, but was immediately confused-the lawn was completely empty!

He tried again-

DUNN.

Wait…was the sound coming from the DRUM?

Eager now, Mamorou taped the drum one more time:

DUNN.

He began to laugh and smile-it wasn't a monster after all! And this was really fun-!

"Mamorou!"

The boy heard his mother, Endou Atsuko, call out-she had probably heard him from the house.

"Oka-san!", he called back, and turned to face her, holding the notebook and drum aloft.

"Can I keep these?", he asked, eyes sparkling. Endou Atsuko took a step back, her hand on her mouth.

"Put them back", she said, firmly.

"So I can't?", Mamorou looked sheepish, then he smiled again,"But they're really fun!"

"No", she responded abruptly, now moving forward,"Put them back-"

"No!", the boy yelled out after a spare second of thought; he wouldn't let her take this away! This beat-it was like finding a beautiful new world, hiding in plain sight off the old one.

"Hey-Mamorou!", his mother exclaimed, then chased after the boy in earnest.

"Give them to me!"

"No, no, no!"

"Just give them here!"

"I said no!"

The five-year-old paused, and faced his mother.

"I'm going to play it!", he persisted.

"No, you are NOT!", his mother vehementlyinsisted.

"I'm going to play-!", Mamorou would have continued, but the rest of his sentence was cut off when he tripped and fell face-down. The drum rolled towards his mother, who picked it up.

"Mamorou, you need to put this back", she said more quietly,"And that notebook too."

"But why can't I play?!", the boy yelled, standing up. He was almost ready to cry with disappointment-what did Oka-san not like about the notebook and the drum?

"Mamrou.", she paused, then sighed, closing her eyes.

"This notebook and drum belonged to your Grandfather."

Now, eight years later, Endou Mamorou stood proudly in front of Raimon Junior High, with the same drumsticks in his bag. He touched his headband-the orange loop of cloth that had once resided on the drum-and jumped for joy:

This year, he would finally persue his dream as a drummer, and start his very own band-the RaimonEleven!


	3. Kazemaru Ichirouta, the Wooden Wind!

**A/N:**

Sorry again, miina-san! A family emergency came up-and now I have so much missed work from school that if i piled it up, I'd cause the avalanche that killed the Fubuki family! This chapter was actually a request from des-det-fo on tumblr-go take a gander at her blog AND her sideblog Positive-inazuma-doodles; its lovely! Anyway, Kazemaru, do the disclaimer!

Kazemaru: Luna doesnt own Inazuma eleven, or any associating mangas, games, novels or anime.

Someone who ISNT going to rub it in? Hoo boy, its a sign of the apoclypse! While I bury my candy and store my sketchbooks, on with the chapter!

~Kazemaru Ichirouta~

Kazemaru Ichirouta sighed and slumped his shoulders, turning a around to face childhood friend and companion for this shopping trip, Endou Mamorou.

"Well?", the throughly-excited classmate asked, almost jumping up and down for joy. Ichirouta could kick a tree out of pure frustration-he'd promised to join Endou's new band, sure, but hovering around him at the instrument store wasn't helping him chose!

"I don't know, Endou", he admitted, turning back to the display,"All of them look really nice, but-"

"But your entire family plays the flute!", Endou pressed,"And you play too, right?"

"I do", he responded for the umpteenth time,"But the C Flute doesn't FEEL right for a band, you know?"

But none of these flutes, all in fancy cases and carving, felt right either. Flute music to him was something homey and traditional and modest-like the smell of his mother's cooking, or the sounds of his siblings playing in the family room.

Eventually, they moved out of that shop(the shopkeeper had begun to glare at them) and went out into the street.

"Look, there's that ice-cream palace you really like just a few blocks away!", Endou pointed out, still somehow cheerful.

"Sure, we can go there-dont stack your's up too high this time, though!", Kazemaru smiled back-really, it was impossible to be in a bad mood around him. His big, sincere grin was too contagious.

As the boys turned a corner, talking about some of their classmates and teachers-Kazemaru stopped.

What...was THAT?

of course, he knew what it was: he'd grown up listening to it his entire life on special family occasions.

FLUTE MUSIC.

But not flute music as he had known it before, while playing with his family. It wasn't flute music as he had ever FELT it before; this was a glimpse into another world, the sound of a flowing river, of wind whistling through hollow trees.

Wind, that was it-wind that touched all, saw all, knew all and, in the end, WAS all that there was to be: flying and flowing and FREE.

He turned to where the sound was coming from, and ran as fast as he ever had towards it. He ignored Endou's yell of surprise. He ignored the can he nearly tripped over. But he didn't ignore, nor did he ever forget, who was holding the instrument that had called out to him:

A homeless, sad old man, in a stained white shirt, and plaid button-down with matching pants. He wore slippers of an unidentifiable color, and his shelf of a brow covered his eyes. Kazemaru unflinchingly walked over to the man, who looked up when the boy stood directly in front of him.The younger boy knelt down.

"Please, sir-can I see your flute?", he asked as politely as he could.

"My..what would you want with this old thing?", the old man asked, astonished,"Besides, how do I know you aren't some mean-spirited lad set on breaking my flute-the one possession I have left after my business fell to ruin years ago, huh?"

"I need to play it. Even if its just once", Kazemaru pleaded, bowing his head, "Please!"

The old man was ready to dismiss the middle schooler, if not for the look in Kazemaru's eye-there was something there that the elder soul recognised. Something familiar. He laughed and wiped the mouth of the instrument before holding it out to the surprised boy.

"Go on, kid", the man cheerfully grinned, "I'd like to see what you can do!"

Kazemaru at first only held it in his hands-it was hand-carved, certainly-slightly rough, somewhat eroded with use and with time. He loved it.

He put it to his mouth, making up his mind to play a tune he had played since childhood...but the first note sounded all wrong!

The old man laughed when he took the flute from his mouth and studied it again in dismay, wondering what he'd done wrong.

"That's a Bass flute, son", he remarked, still smiling,"I'll bet you're used tto handling a C Flute-most begginers do!"

"I...I'm sorry, then", Kazemaru said, all light in his heart dwindling away. He offered the instrument back to the old man, but he waved the boy off.

"What-?"

"Nah, son-you keep it", he said, pushing up the visor of his cap with his thumb and grinning at the stunned expression on the tealnet's face.

"But...I can't even play it correctly!", he stammered, trying to hand it back-but the man was having none of it.

"I'm telling ya, kid-", he began, only to be interrupted by a cheerful voice at the turn Kazemaru had come from:

"Then why can't he be your tutor?", Endou asked them both, walking up and smiling like it was the easiest solution in the world.

"Endou! Don't say things like that about an adult!", Kazemaru scolded, shocked at his friend.

"But why not? Your parents would be thrilled you finally want to take learning the flute seriously, they wouldn't mind!", Endou gushed, eyes sparkling like small thunderstorms in his head,"What do you say, Mister...?"

"Furuto. Furoto Masuta. And I'd say that's a bang-up deal for me", he decided, standing up and dusting himself off. Kazemaru could believe his ears, clutching the rough, hand-carved flute and watching his new master as they walked back to his hometown explain the situation to his parents. Endou, characteristically, did not stop taking the whole time-and Master Masuto was just as keen to discuss music;it seemed that he had known Endou's grandfather, a legendary drummer.

Kazemaru Ichirouta smiled as a breeze swept up, dancing around him and tousling his hair,a few days later. He now stood in front of the others in the admittedly cramped clubroom that was meant to double as their studio and bowed to everyone else in the room, introducing himself:

"My name is Kazemaru Ichirouta, and I'm a second year, and I play the base flute. I hope we make great music together!"


End file.
